Kade, the Demon Prince
by chachingmel123
Summary: It was bad enough that he had been turned into a child in an unfamiliar world but now he was forced to go to school because nobody believed his actual age. Then he met a creepy little girl who went from calling him, Corn the fairy prince to Kade, the Demon Prince. His personality wasn't that bad!
1. Chapter 1

Kade, the Demon Prince.

Summary: It was bad enough that he had been turned into a child in an unfamiliar world but now he was forced to go to school because nobody believed his actual age. Than he met a creepy little girl who want from calling him, Corn the fairy prince to Kade the Demon Prince. His personality wasn't that bad!

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Have you ever wondered what if feels like to wake up to a house burning in fire, because your idiot roommate wanted to make toast?

No?

Well, 20-year-old Kade Johnson didn't think that would be how he would die.

He thought he would die of by assassination him he took over a country or screwed the wrong girl.

You know, a glorious ending which people would recount years after his death.

But no.

He died, trying to drag his roommate out, when he should have given him the middle finger and ran to the nearest door.

Screw that guy.

But he **just** had to try and help a guy out who ended up killing him.

Well, it will be the last time, he tried to be a good Samaritan.

He didn't know what got to him first, the fames, the heat, or the lack of oxygen.

At least he could take comfort knowing that the fire would have mostly likely burnt all his porn books, that he kept stashed in his pillow case.

When he came to, he was in a city full of giant people.

Wait, they weren't giant, he had somehow become tiny.

So, he had been reincarnated huh?

But, where were the busty women who would give him an unholy advantage?

Where was the system like words, that were supposed to appear in front of him?

Where was the woman, he would run into no matter what, even if it was just to get a fricken burger?

Where was the person who would spout some bullshit about him being the prophecy child or the hero who would save the world?

But none of that happened.

"Hey, are you okay kid?" Said, a man in Japanese who was walking by, seeing an unbelievably beautiful kid just standing in the middle of the street.

He didn't expect the so-called kid to turn to him with a fierce glare and shout.

"F*UCK YOU! WHO TOLD YOU TO BE TALLER THAN ME!? AS*HOLE!"

The poor man almost had a heart attack.

Since when do kid's these days become so vulgar?

Than he noticed the lack of clothing quality the boy wore, he even had holes in his shirt.

Could this kid be homeless?

"Hey, kid, you shouldn't swear like that. Where are your parents?" The man said.

"Their dead like the fish that are poisoned in lakes, every day!" Kade said. "Just take me to the nearest orphanage. You wouldn't believe me if I told you I'm f*cking 20 years old, anyway."

And that's how Kade hitched a ride in a complete stranger car to the nearest Orphanage.

When the workers at the orphanage saw him, they were generally shocked, because his eyes scared them and he walked inside, like a delinquent.

Kade had no idea how much he looked like a child who was here only 2 weeks before.

But who would be able to get a hold of a family who were not only world famous, but would not take them seriously if they told them that their son's clone, appeared at their front door?

And besides the kid was still young, so they had no idea if he would grow up to be of any relation to the family.

Settled in, Kade unknowingly extruded a very oppressive air around him that scared not only the children but also the workers as well.

But even if he did know, he would care.

He was given a room to himself, because nobody dared to step forward and offered to allow him into their room.

He was quickly settle in while scaring the stuffing out of everybody.

Then, not even a week later, did a worker shaking open his room door to ask him how old he was.

By now Kade had long since seen his reflection in the mirror to know that he looked like a brat who didn't even have his first hair on his chest, yet.

But not young enough to still be drinking his mother's milk.

Who would believe he was 20 years' old with this body?

So, he picked a number and said. "11".

The worker then shakenly told him that he had to go to school because of his young age expecting him to blow up.

But he was surprisingly cool with it, and everybody breathed a sigh of relief.

However, it wasn't until he was given his bag and walked out of the door, did the co-workers think him going to school was actually a terrible idea.

He already terrified the orphanage, why should they dump him onto a whole school full of people?

But it was sadly the law.

He was defiantly the scariest '11 year old' anybody had ever saw walking down the street.

People, he had walked by felt the oppressive air Kade extruded as he walked down the street like a Highschool jackass.

Even those who were actually high school Jackass's avoided eye contact with him, once they saw his eyes.

Kade was the king of jackass's.

When he walked through the gates of the elementary school, all the students know instantly that he had arrived and avoided him like the plague.

The principle almost had a heart attack at the sight of him, the man seemed to take comfort with the fact he was a kid not a grown ass mafia man with a gun pointing to his head and practically dumped him on his new homeschool teacher, at the highest level of education class.

The grade before graduating into middle school.

All the kid's in there, felt the oppressive air when he walked in and the Teacher was trying not to show fear as he got closer.

"W-Well class, we have a new student joining us today" The Teacher said, they could all clearly hear the crack in voice despite him being a grown ass man. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" Turning to the child who many could imagine as a Yakuza in the future.

So Kade, wanting to make a good impression, said. "Now listen up. My name is Kade, and you'll all my bitch's from here on out."

Wait.

 _WHAT!?_ Every kid and adult thought in shock.

"If I sleep in class, nobody must wake me unless you absolutely have to." Kade said, "If it's not a big enough emergency, I will beat the shit out you."

 _Is it okay to say that in front of a teacher!?_ A lot of the students thought.

"Rule 2" Kade said, "Ever since geeky, looking wimp is now neither going to be my lunch shuttle or do my homework. Decide in three seconds. Between you. If you don't, I will choose for you"

 _WHAT!_ Every remotely intelligent looking person thought.

"And my last and final Rule" Kade said, "Nobody in this classroom is above me. Especially this weak ass looking teacher"

Silence.

Slowly, one by one each student, turned to the teacher who was stunned.

But Kade didn't give the teacher a chance to reply back, he picked a line and walked down it, to a seat of his own choosing which was clearly occupied by a kid.

He got right in the kid's face and said in a very intimidating tone.

" **move** "

"Yes, sir" The poor kid said, scrambling to get his bag and left his seat, tripping over his own two feet while Kade took his seat, putting his feet up on the desk.

His eyes daring anybody to object to him.

Faced with a '11 year old', with the eyes of a fierce tiger, the Teacher couldn't help but swallow hard and the students did not dare look at him.

And that's how he took over the class.

Throughout two lessons', everybody found him sleeping and already several people were taking notes in case he came to haunt, any of them for notes.

Break, came and he sent somebody to go and get him some food, of course, he provided the money, he wasn't that evil and gave them a list of what he liked to eat.

Nobody dared to speak to him unless he gave the okay, and then he went back to sleep.

When lunch came and he actually had to get up, he took several students with him, to the onlookers they would think a Mafia boss was walking to the cafeteria with his guards.

The oppressive air made people do Z line at the sight of them.

He then gave one of them his left-over money to buy him lunch.

With him 'warning', he was sure the person wouldn't run off with his money.

Then he walked through the crowd of students who avoided him like the plague before sitting at an almost empty table.

He didn't care if those at the table left or stayed, as long as he filled his stomach.

It wasn't until his tray was put in front of him did he realize he was being stared at.

Stared at by tiny girl with small pony tails.

Her eyes were exactly sparkling.

What?

"Corn, is that you? I thought you want back to fairy land!" The little girl, who he wanted to pinch her cheek's, said.

"What, the hell?" Kade said, with a face of confusing, what the hell was this girl saying? "Listen girl, I'm no Corn and I'm far too old to believe in fairy tale bullshit"

Then the girl scrunched her eyebrows and said. "Your, no very nice"

"Well, welcome to the world, sweet cheeks" Kade said.

Then the girl seemed to take in the fact everybody was avoiding him and seemed to fear him, nobody dared sit next to him.

"Aren't you lonely?" The little girl said.

"I'll be lonely when pigs learn to cook themselves into delicious bacon" He said, dryly.

"You remind me of a Demon King" The little girl suddenly said.

"What?" He said, what nonsense was this little girl spewing?

"No, not a demon kind. A Demon Prince" The little girl said. "My name is Kyoko Mogami, what's yours"

"Kade. Now, go away" He said.

And the girl only seemed to hear what she wanted to hear and said with a bright smile. "Nice to meet you, Kade, the Demon Prince"

"Would you not call me a demon prince?" He said.

"Why?" The little girl said, "You don't have a normal air around you and everybody fears you"

Being very short and frank, making him sweat drop.

"Your obviously magically like Corn" The little girl said, before whispering. "But don't worry, I won't tell anybody if you're really a demon. Corn, made me swear to secrecy but I think it's okay to tell you."

"F*ucking, fantastic" He said, dryly, which asshole filled her head with all boys are magically beings?

"By the way, can you do magic like Corn?" The little girl said.

"I can" He said.

"Really?" The girl said, with sparkling eyes.

"I have the ability to disappear" He said, "Now, close your eyes and count back from 10"

And she did so.

When she counted back from 10, the seat where he sat, was now empty.

"Wow" she said.

While everybody else sweat dropped, they had all clearly saw Kade escape out of the room.

#Kade at PE#

To everybody surprise, Kade didn't pressure the teacher to make him sit out or have a legion of boys carry him as they ran.

He actually ran.

It was one thing to assert dominance.

It was another to get so weak that if one of them stood up for themselves, they would be able to kick you ass.

And so, he had to get stronger.

The body that looked useless at face value only to look pretty was, was unexpectedly very good when it came to sport's, of course nothing like his old body, but it was still top in class.

Which was a relief for the other boy's, who didn't want his gaze burning a whole at the back of them, so they followed behind him at a respectable distance from him.

It was quite a sight to see?

PE was over in no time and he was soon back into his normal clothes, only to run into that little girl again but this time, she was with a small blond-haired boy.

Fuck.

"KADE!" Kyoko yelled.

 _How the hell did you find me!?_ Kade thought, not knowing the oppressive air around him meant that anybody would be able to pick him out, if he was in a crowd.

He wondered if he could pretend he didn't see them.

Too late.

"Kade, I want you meet my friend, Shōtarō Fuwa" The little girl said, shoving her friend in front of him.

 _Little Shotaro was shocked to see a much older boy, look at him, like he was trash._

And scene!

No, plans to further this. Going back to College on Monday so I leave you with this.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own skip beat.

Enjoy!

7-year-old Shotaro Fuwa was already regretting following Kyoko to say 'hi' to her new friend, instead of waiting for the car to pick them up.

Who would have thought Kyoko new 'friend', had the eyes of a tiger that ruined a beautiful face?

Everything about him screamed danger and yet Kyoko had happily introduced him, as a friend.

A friend?

Which part of him was her friend!?

Kade 'tch' and said. "I don't have time for this shit" shocking little Shotaro because of how casually he swore. "Why do I have to attract kid's, that have barely stopped drinking their mother's milk?" He mumbled not caring if both Kyoko and Sho could hear him.

Before turning to them and saying. "I don't have friend's, I have bitch's. If you want some form of relationship to me, use your milk money to buy me some milk, tomorrow" leaving.

"Okay" Kyoko said.

"NO!" Sho yelled, what the hell? That guy was a complete a hole and why should they give him their precious milk just to be his 'friend'?

They didn't need a guy like that!

Unfortunately, Kyoko wasn't listening.

Ch 2: A very strange relationship.

The next day, Kade found himself staring blankly, when he caught sight of a familiar girl with a bottle of milk in her hand's.

It seemed like her friend was not successful in trying to change her mind.

The milk was placed in front as she said. "Here you go. Can we be friend's now?"

"What, the hell?" He said, he was seriously starting to question this little girl's, intelligence.

Didn't she know he was trying to get away from her?

He was suddenly curious about something and throw the milk in the air, Kyoko like a dog, quickly rushed to catch it and when she did she, gave it back to him.

A crooked smirk slowly grow on his face as he suddenly laughed, he didn't care that her friend was currently glaring daggers at him.

"Sit" He said, having been entertained.

The girl innocently sat down, it was then that Sho decided to step in and save her, but before he could do that, he heard Kade turned to him and say.

"Sit"

He obeyed shamefully like a dog.

He didn't even realise he had done it, until his behind was on the seat.

"I'm amused" Kade said, "So I'll let you guys hang around me"

And little Sho made up his mind, that he didn't want to hang around this person and neither should Kyoko.

"On Saturday, tell your parents you're going out with a friend." Kade said, "When in reality were going to catch some valuable beetles and sell them to the rest of the kids at school"

It was painful being dirt poor, he need cash.

"And what if we don't want to?" Sho said, only to be confronted by Kade supernatural scary eyes.

" **I could have sworn, I heard something just now** " Kade said, with an extremely scary smile on his face.

Sho did not dare say anything further.

"No objects then? Good." Kade said, before saying. "If any of you aren't where I say you should be, on Saturday." His smile became more prominent on his face, as he said. "Neither of you will be able to escape, from me, on Monday"

And neither Sho and Kyoko dared to find out what he meant by that.

And that's how they both became Kade lackey's.

Sho never imagined he would spend his precious cartoon weekend on his hands and knees looking for valuable bug's while the one who should be looking the most, was sitting in recliner chair shouting orders at him while drinking a bottle of coke.

It was bad enough he had to do it but Kyoko had to do it as well, but her innocent mind did not see how he was taking advantage of her and thought this was how friends want out to do bug hunting.

She really needed to make more sensible friends.

"Bitch 71, look that way" Kade barked, he had named both Kyoko and Sho, 'Bitch 71' and 'Bitch 69' since he couldn't be bother to remember their names.

Sho was 'Bitch 71' but he didn't dare protest, if he did, Kade would poke him with a stick.

Shotaro and Kyoko came home with blisters on their hands and when the adults asked what happened, Kyoko happily said they were out catching bugs with a friend.

When Monday came, the whole school was stunned to find Kade opening up a bug shop.

Kade literally walked out of the door with his lackey's, while he was meant to be in class, just to make it to the much younger children playground.

For the little one's, he charged 40 sen (40 cents) per bug, no teacher dared to step forward.

Who would step forward when Kade made it creepily known, he know much more about them then just their name's.

Who would dare to step forward when he could just read a line from a small book and expose a secret of yours?

Then after break was done, he went back to class with a bag full of sen, before dinner arrived and he opened up shop for the bigger children's, bumping up the price to 400 yen (4 Dollars) with his scary looking lackeys beside him.

Nobody dared not to come forward.

He even targeted the teachers who brought one, just to relieve their childhood, when in reality they were terrified of the small children mafia like gang growing in numbers before their eyes.

The next day, Kade arrived with a noticeable new expensive coat and he was 'kind' enough to give everybody who helped out, a cut.

Both Sho and Kyoko were surprised when they received milk money for a week.

However, their good behaviour only lasted a day before they found out, Kade wanted them to go out into a field of flowers and not come back, until they had found several four-leaf clovers, so he could sell them for 1000 yen (1 dollar) per clover.

He know the children market well and Kade quickly became the go to guy at school, for getting things and with each new sale, he would get something new to wear.

But of course, it wasn't long before some kid blabbed about was he doing to their parents, who were wondering what they children spent their money on.

Pretty soon, Kade was sent to the Principles office to meet several parents who were wondering, if what he was doing was actually legal.

Kade entered with his high-quality clothes, shoes and watch, it was a shock for the parents as he came in reeking of money.

At least now they know where all their money want.

But who would have guessed the boy's eyes would be look so scary?

Kade sat down in a seat like he owned the place, despite him only being 11 years old.

Everybody couldn't help but look at the poshly dressed 11-year-old.

"Look, Principle" Kade began, without an ounce of respect. "If you want that naked picture of that model. You need to give me the cash, upfront. You don't have to result to this"

There was a long and awkward silence, as the man coughed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Mr Kade." The man said, although both of them know they would talk later. "I actually called you here, because of some concerned parents who have recently fond out, you've been running a 'shop', which their kids were using their money to buy from"

"...Are they now?" Kade said, turning towards them, his eyes made them flinch, then he did something that confused them all.

He snapped his finger and the door opened revealing one student who was holding a book many of the staff members have come to dread at the sight of.

The book was placed in Kade hands and he flipped through the pages lazily.

 **It had begun.**

"Mr Yukawa Tango, age 34, an Engineer" Kade began, making the man look at him surprise before he said. "Wait, or should I say ex-engineer? I wonder how your wife and kid would react, if they learn, you haven't been going to work in the morning's but have gone to drink at a bar."

The man froze.

"Mrs Kazato Juria, age 26" Kade went on to say, as the women looked stunned. "Does a decent member of society talk so badly about her boss, behind her back? I'm sure, your boss would love to know what you call her"

The women looked scared.

"Mr and Mrs Kojiro" Kade finished off, as the man and women turned sniff. "I wonder how you own son would react knowing that your saving up enough money, so that you can bribe the school to let him graduate. You two are truly good parents"

The couple looked scared.

Then Kade gave an innocent smile and said. "Now, what is problem?"

.

.

.

.

Silence.

"What problem?" Said one man said, acting oblivious.

"We thought we were called in because of our child's behaviour" The married couple said, suddenly singing a different tune.

"I just wanted to say, you were doing a good job. I'll makes sure to give my child more money, so that he can get whatever he wants at school" The women said, with sweat pouring down the back of her neck, kissing his ass.

"Really?" Kade said, before turning to the Principle and saying. "What about you, Mr Otani Kunihiko? Do you have any problems with how I run my business?"

That one sentence terrified him.

"A-Ah, no" The man said, also sweating.

"Then can I leave?" Kade said.

"You may go" The man said, as Kade got up and walked out of the room, leaving a room full of frightened adults.

Where did such a demon come from!?

After that, Kade business went on very smoothly.

Just by looking at his room at the Orphanage, you could tell how much he was making per month.

He had gone from a poor boy who hadn't a dime to his name to a boy with a flat screen T.v in his room and had his own mobile phone.

This was before the years, where it was seen as normal for children to have one.

Meanwhile both Sho parents were very shocked to find out their child was making milk money despite look like he hadn't slept in days.

Because, he still fought back, Kade would often 'play' with him, sometimes Sho would find himself tied upside down and poked with a stick.

Other times, he was told to run as if he life dependent on it, while the whole grade went after him, having been promised that whoever caught him first and dragged him back, would get a week of milk money.

Kade had successfully traumatised him and made Sho mild dislike, turn into full blown hatred, hatred that would stay with him even to his early adult years, towards anything that even remotely resembled him.

With some many people living in fear, it became like a countdown waiting for the day, he would officially graduate, including the staff himself.

Winter came and Winter went.

Spring came and Sprint went.

Finally, it was the last day of school before Summer break, only Kyoko cried for him when she found it he wouldn't be here when school started again.

She stuck to him like a cat and cried, he couldn't shake her off the whole day.

In the end he had to 'promise' her, that he would come back and visit her one day.

Who know that he would actually keep that promise year's later?

He had enrolled himself in a private school in Toyko, simply because a lot of rich 'money bags' would be attending the school.

He only had enough money for one term, but he was sure one term would be enough for him to be able to pay for the rest.

In such a school, he could make many powerful connections.

And in a school like that, there was even a chance for them to go to other countries, including the states.

Why should he limit himself to a school, who provided him with such a low income?

He was going to the top.

So almost exactly one year after he had entered this world, he stood in front of large golden coloured gat with the words 'Tokyo Prep' on it in bold, dressed in a uniform that showed just how high profile he now was.

Everybody who looked at him, avoided eye contacted.

 _He looked like a sharp that was about to be released into the sea._

And scene!

Next chapter, Kade spreads his wings at the prep school and makes money off of item's, rich kids are not allowed to own because they were owned by regular people. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

Edit: 23th January-thanks anonymous for pointing out an obvious typo

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Kade had officially arrived at the Prep school and he didn't waste any time tempting the students into buying his goods.

He was already being talked about for being the only student to have paid for one term, so no matter how scary he looked, there will always be some hidden curiosity from certain people, hoping that he wasn't actually that scary in personality.

The school itself had only been informed that he was a 'model' student who was misunderstood by the aura that his eyes extruded.

No adult at the elementary school had the fearlessness to tell them what kind of demon had entered through their gates.

By the time they realised Kade was anything but he was described, the guards, themselves were buying from him and he had already made money for the second term.

The rich children who gave him the money in exchange for his 'goods' really thought he was charging them at cheap prices, when in reality, if any of the teachers at his old school saw the price for even one of the item's, they would think they stepped into a top-class clothes store.

With the money he made, he could stop arriving at the school in a taxi every morning and hirer a personal driver.

He could also hire muscular adults to protect him and intimidate people.

There was just something about having big scary looking adults appear before you instead of a 11-year-old.

Within two months he had made enough to pay for his whole school fee.

On his, randomly chosen 12th birthday, he celebrated, by losing his virginity.

"That was amazing" Said the unnamed women beside him, as he sat in the bed used in a love hotel.

Never before did Kade feel the urge to smoke as he did now.

"Are you sure you're a newbie?" The women said, she hadn't been done like that in a while.

But before he could answer, his alarm on his phone went off and he sighed and said. "I've got to go, I've already paid at the counter."

"Awww" The women said, "Can't you just stay a little bit?" Speaking seductively.

"I could but I've got work, to go to" He said, getting up and putting on his underwear and clothes.

"Wait, aren't you still in school?" The women said.

"And?" Kade said, with a certain look in his eyes.

The women felt a shiver run down her back.

Ch 3: Kade's scary, all-seeing eye

The world was a very shocking place.

Who would have thought what was originally a first year in middle school would cause so much havoc in high class society?

Once Kade realized he had more money than what he know what to do with, he started to dabble in other thing's wither they were legal or not.

Word began to spread that there was a guy who was willing to give or do anything as long as there was a price.

If it was legal stuff, like importing a certain merchandise from other countries into the country before the official launch date for Japan.

He would get it for them, as long as they willing to pay four times amount the market price.

If it was less legal stuff, he never showed up in person and let somebody he hired do the transition for him.

It was at that point; that the price could go beyond money.

Wither it was handing over a part of land, somebody owned or even being forced to work under him for a good couple of years, it all depended on what they exactly wanted and how big of a price they were willing to pay for it.

By the time he entered High school, he was a very scary teenager with a network leading deep into the underground and high society of Japan.

He even began to branching into other countries.

Before he realized it, in the underworld, he was being called 'The Devil'.

He worked in a way that reminded a lot of people of the Devil.

They could literally be selling their souls to him and became even a last result for a many people.

And of course, the Japan's police were well aware of the person nicknamed 'The Devil' but as soon as Kade could afford it, he never showed up to do some actually deals, so they couldn't even catch him.

But even they could see the benefits of cooperating with him.

A lot of criminals actually came to him when they didn't actually want to do any 'mess' work and thus, there was no doubt that he had information and catching him could solve many unsolved cased.

But they had underestimated him.

Kade was very good when it came to blackmailing people and finding out thing's that shouldn't know.

So certain very scary thing's happened when he set his eyes on the Government.

Kade's case only lasted 2 weeks before somebody from above looked scared out of his pants, came down and told them to shut the operation down with the Government issuing on an arrest for anybody who looked into 'The Devil'.

It was at that point in time, that a fresh face in the entertainment industry made his debut.

Ren Tsuruga.

Just his face alone, had got him on Kade's massive radar.

It was amazing how many people would stare at you when your look alike appears on T.V, for 5 seconds.

It wasn't long until he inquired about him and found out 'Ren' was actually the same age as him and the president of LME had apparently brought him over from the US.

Something, that Lory Takarada would be shocked to find out, had leaked.

With his shocking connection's, it wasn't hard to follow 'Ren Tsuruga' footprint, he did what no other news agency had managed to do.

Trace 'Ren Tsuruga' back to his real name and find out his true appearance.

Kuon Hizuri.

The shock was huge, when he saw what 'Ren Tsuruga' was supposed to look like.

They were identical and were the same age.

Kade became the only person other the president of LME who know of 'Ren Tsuruga' true identity.

If he wasn't so busy, he would have met this guy in person.

It was around this time, that he noticed two clots of hair began to grow on top of his head, that reminded him of devil horn's, no matter how much he combed them down and even used super strong gel, they would both end up sticking back up, again.

Oh, well.

So, now people had another reason to stare at him.

When high school ended, Ren Tsuruga was a very big name and Kade had moved out of the orphanage and into his own apartment.

Guy's everywhere looked on in shock as he arrived for his prom with not one but four stunning older women on each side of him.

Clearly his eyes and oppressive air had done nothing to deter them, so imagine the picture that came out, on prom night.

He graduated and like most rich former student does, they left the country for their own celebration.

He left for Spain, it wasn't until he got to the airport did he realize 'Ren Tsuruga' still existed and they still looked like each other, so out of curiosity he used his contacts to obtain the star's DNA while he gave his own.

After a week being in beautiful Spain, he found out his curiosity, had bore fruit.

He and 'Ren Tsuruga' were actually brothers.

But Kade did not care.

He didn't care about reuniting with his twin brother, if the guy was going to hide who he truly was under a wig and eye contacts, there was no reason for him to care except for the evil thought of showing up one day, to mess the plan up for fun.

He would much rather be on the beach, sitting next to babes and counting his stash money.

The existence of 'Ren Tsuruga' once again faded from his mind as he did the tango with a busty woman, he meant 2 minutes before.

For 2 years he completely forgot about the guy until he heard about the girl, who apparently, had a very interesting personality, living up Ren Tsuruga place of work.

From the picture, he didn't recognise her at first but when he heard her first name, a crying six-year-old, came to mind and his face twisted in amusement.

Further digging into her background, confirmed it and he was surprised to hear 'Bitch 71' was apparently a very important person in Japanese music industry.

Good for him, how cute.

Kade decided to keep tabs on the three, not knowing how many hours he would end up laughing.

The three were hilarious together, it was like he was seeing an award winning T.V. show.

If Lory Takarada know that the tapes from the camera's he had stationed around his building for safety were being copied, he would have been shocked.

To think it would be possible for three people to entertain him for four whole years'.

But four year's flow by like a flash.

It was clear to him that 'Ren Tsuruga' was soon ready to take up his birth name so he had personally brought a separate flat screen TV with a Japanese satellite dish, just to watch.

And it was worth every penny.

The face of everybody, as Ren Tsuruga took of his wig and eye contacts, was the funnies thing he had ever seen since he arrived in this world.

He personally found it hilarious to see 'Kyoko Mogami' mouth open and close without any sound before she smacked him, hard.

Just speechless.

It then made him feel sick, when Kyoko finally calmed down and showed Kuon a loving smile which surprised the hell out of the guy.

You could just see the people around them secretly saying 'kiss'.

Once the camera's left, Kade was informed that when the craziness had finally stopped and thing's became calm again, Kyoko had asked if he know 'Kade, the demon king'.

A question that not only surprised the guy but also his parents as well.

Kyoko had told them that there was a kid that used to go to her elementary school who looked exactly like Kuon but had the personality of the devil.

If Sho hadn't burned all her pictures involving Kade, the first chance he got, she would have shown them to him.

But even if she did show them, it didn't mean that the seed called 'doubt' wouldn't enter their mind, after all, you can never predict what a child would look like when they full mature.

Shocking transformations were too common.

Kade suddenly had an evil idea.

Why if he scared the hell out of them?

He had nothing better to do anyway.

So, he sat up in his large luxurious bed surrounded by sleeping beauties and reached to get his phone, he then texted one of his contacts in the Japanese entertainment industry.

It was pathetic how the man on the other end, bended to his will.

But what he was most concerned about, was finding a reason to actually be in Toyko when he felt like it would be insulting if he just walked around like a tourist.

Or a nobody.

He then called his personal plane driver, to inform the man to come pick him up in the night.

He wasn't ready to leave the beautiful weather of Spain just yet.

Japan wasn't actually known for its beautiful weather.

He then walked out of the bed, not caring if he disturbed any of them and left the large bedroom and entered the hallway where servants were stationed ready to attend to his every need.

If he wanted to, his feet wouldn't even touch the ground but he wasn't lazily despite having money.

He used his own two legs to go the nearest bathroom, knowing it was already prepared for him, he usually woke up at this time anyway.

The bathroom he entered, put many hotel bathrooms to shame.

The bath he entered, was filled with water at a temperature just the way he liked it and his favorite shampoo and soap was there was well.

To think once he had a little taste of money, his taste would skyrocket.

The Soap and Shampoo were personally important from Paris.

A land of Perfumes.

But these, were specially made for him, since he had a deep enough pocket to do so.

Once he had finished and had decided to get out of the bathtub, a heated towel was waiting for him and his tooth brush was handed to him.

Once he had done, he made his way to the main living room, not that far away from him, where his breakfast would be waiting for him.

He paid no attention to the grand decoration in the room, he just brought the house because it was so close to the beach.

He took a seat, in front of him was a meal that would have many gawking, it was suitable to be on a table for a king but instead of being amazed, he said.

"Passable"

Everybody who helped prepare the meal, let out a sigh of relief as he began eating.

If somebody had called Kade, a Demon Prince.

 _There would be no one in the whole house who wouldn't have believe it._

And scene!

Next chapter, Kade makes quite a stir when he arrives in Japan with many wondering who he is and why he looks so much like Kuon Hizuri, things get even stranger when the director of a well-known tv show personally tells the cast and crew to make sure to never offend Kade. It doesn't take long for the press to catch wind of this and certain people's ears to perk up. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR NOTE: THIS IS A ROUGH DRAFT!**

 **[Edit: 24th January- no longer a rough draft.]**

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Those in Tokyo Japan did not excepted see a literal plane, hovering dangerously close to them so earlier in the morning.

The name on the plane wasn't one of Japan airplanes, instead in gold, they all saw the name 'Kade'.

Which meant some rich whack job was flying his plane dangerously close to the civilian's for kicks.

With the wind that the airplane generated, who in Tokyo Japan, did not hear it and complain?

"Mommy, it's so loud!" One little girl complained.

"What rich dungbell, is making all this racket!" An old man said.

But the plane didn't fly off and leave, instead it flow towards a certain company building and stopped right in front, thankfully the noise died down, leaving only a soft hum.

Two men found themselves underneath the large plane as a hatch slowly gave way, and a figure literally jumped out of the plane, without fear of injury, falling almost inhumanly safely onto the ground.

When they all realised what had happened, they quickly found a new reason to be stunned.

The person that had jumped out of the plane like a crazy person, was a man wearing a red expensive suit, but it was his face that really did it for everybody.

Blond hair and hazel eyes, the face alone would have had all of Japan in uproar.

It was the face of Kuon Hizuri!

But ontop of his head was what looked like devil horns and he didn't have a smooth chin but a stubble.

The man who was about to send Toyko Japan into an uproar, took a deep breath in and said.

"Japan, why are still as shitty as I remember?"

Ch 4: Shell-shocked Japan

Kade took a look around, noticing every single person was staring at him before he finally saw the man he was looking for and said with a smile so innocent you would have fallen for it, if he didn't have the air of somebody who was anything but not.

"Director Manho" He said, calling the stunned man out. "I don't expect you to welcome me, personally. Well, I just wanted to come by and say hi while I find somewhere to park my jet"

"Ah, okay" The man said.

"I'll report to work, tomorrow. There is just so much to do today" Kade said. "If that's okay with you"

 **Of course it was okay with him.**

The man wasn't insane enough to tell this devil in Kuon Hizuri skin, no.

"N-No problem" The man said, sweating.

"Great" Kade said, before the hatch in the plane opened up once more and a rope was hoisted down to him which he grabbed.

Everybody stared as he was lifted up and into the plane, from below they all heard him yell next.

"F*UCK! WHICH BASTARD DIDN'T BRING ME ENOUGH ICE!"

Before the plane drove away.

Those on the street minds had long since stopped working.

Two minutes later their minds rebooted themselves and they all came to a realization that a guy who looked like Kuon Hizuri too be comfortable, had just drove his plane into the middle of Tokyo.

And did he just swear?

What news reporter did not hear about the new's, within an hour?

There was quiet an uproar as well on social media and even though Kuon Hizuri wasn't actively on the web, his manager sure did hear about it.

Along with his co-workers and his own parents.

There was no image as of yet of him, but how hard was it to follow a plane that massive?

Several people with camera's followed the plane in hopes of getting a photo of the man, what they didn't expect was for the plane to lead them to a heavily fortified mansion with about a dozen security guards and very rich looking vehicles parked beyond the gates, the plane was really nothing compared to the luxury's around them.

Kade didn't show up for the rest of the day, unfortunately, instead he had the gall to spend the time inside, watching Netflix in super HD.

Seemly oblivious of the uproar he had caused.

"Huh. So this is what Japanese Netflix's is like" He said, in his underwear, half of the shows shown had Koun Hizuri face on it.

While a good quarter had Kyoko Mogami-san face on it.

He turned to a servant who was waiting nervous on standby and said. "Get me the biggest bowl and fill it with butter and popcorn, I'm going to binge watch this shit"

"Yes, sir" The man said, hurring to inform the kitchen.

By the way Kade was acting, you honestly wouldn't have guessed so many people were after his head.

He spent the rest of the day, watching 'Dark Moon', mainly because he never got around to watching it, even though it was supposedly highly praised.

He honestly felt sick watching an episode full of 'feeling's'.

Was this really what passed as a classic nowadays in Japan?

He then switched to something more his style.

A really well made Japanese horror movie, that was said to be so scary, that only a few had managed to make it to the end.

Tragic Maker.

Nobody on the team making it, would have imagined that there would come a day when somebody, would burst out into laughter when the 'scary stuff' happened on screen.

Kade want to bed in a very good mood.

He then woke up and had a good stretch around.

In the mirror as he flexed, he could see the tattoo he decided to get when he was 15, an image of a small devil with a crown on top of his head.

Who would have thought he would end up liken the name 'Kade, the Devil Prince'?

He then grabbed a random servant in the house and told him to follow.

It didn't take long to get full dressed and walk out of the door, into a car he felt like driving, the press who either hung out all night or just arrived noticed the movement and were stunned by the quality of clothes he was wearing.

All because he was going out to meet some people, didn't mean he was going out dressed like he wasn't going any where special.

Dark blue suit pants with a visible brown belt, white shirt under a red tie and over that was a gray cotton vest, underneath an Americanized dark blue jacket suit.

Add that to the car he had decided to drive in, it was like they were seeing the words 'I may look scary but I'm fifthly rich', above him.

They were all then forced aside by the guards as he drove passed them, ignoring the press who were trying their best to get an image of him or try to grab his attention enough to talk to him.

The people on the streets were pretty shocked when they saw a Lamborghini for the first time in their lives on the road, being driven by a man who looked way to wealthy to be driving on common Japanese soil.

The poor servant next to him who had never sat in a car so nice, felt overwhelmed by the attention he was getting.

When the car finally stopped, Kade had reached his destination.

To the surrounding people's shock, when Kade opened the door, the doors went up instead of sideways.

Kade turned to the man who was about to get out as well and said. "You. Stay here and protect this car."

The man stopped moving.

"If there is so much as a dent on this car. I will make sure, even long after your dead. You family will be still paying for this car. Do I make myself **clear?** " Kade said, his tone was quiet enough for the surrounding people not to hear but the man sure did and quickly turned pale.

"Y-Yes, sir" The man said.

"Good" Kade said, smiling before turning around and walking straight into the building.

Everybody in the building stared, as he waited for somebody to finally come and take him to where he was supposed to be.

News spread fast that he was here, and because he was getting tired of waiting, he went to find his work place himself.

It had nothing to do with him trying to dodge the press.

He already memorized the buildings layout and soon found the person who was supposed to come and get him, who was stunned to see him.

Useless.

He rolled his eyes and pushed through the large double doors to reveal about a hundred stunned people, surprised to see him.

Once they got passed his face, they quickly realized just how terrifying his eyes looked and did not dare make eye contact.

"Mr Kade" The director said, sweating. "I just sent somebody out to get you"

"He wasn't fast enough" Kade said, his voice surprising many because his voice sounded like a Kuon Hizuri who had a hint of Spanish in him.

He had been in Spain for four year's, so of course he was bound to pick up some talking habits.

It had been so long since he had spoken Japanese.

Meanwhile the room felt an uncomfortable silence in the room.

"Well" The director said, sweating even more. "Because you called so suddenly. I've decided to make you the voice of the cat devil 'Snowflake'"

Everybody eyes went wide.

Wait, wasn't snowflake not supposed to talk!?

Wasn't it because they didn't have the budget to do lip syncing for the character?

Little did they know, their budget had 'mysteriously' gotten bigger overnight and the camera they usually used, had been replaced with Hollywood standard professional camera's.

The viewers for the next episode would certain notice the difference in quality, immediantely.

The poor director was already overworked trying to tell the graphics team, that they now had the budget to make the demonic floating cat talk and stressed to them that they should very best in trying to make Snowball look as good as possible.

"And why can't I be a human character?" Kade said, making the director choke.

Did anybody want to see a scary eyed Kuon Hizuri on screen?

He know, nobody wanted to see that.

But Kade would make a fantastic as Villain but unfortunately this story had no villains.

"It's because..." The man continued to sweat, nobody had ever seen the man this sweaty before as he tried to think of an excuse. " We can't afford to have you fully on screen. We haven't draw up a contract which has the clause in it, so this is the best we can do"

 _Wait, contract!?_ A lot of people in the studio thought.

They never heard of the director offering them money just to appear!

"Hm" Kade said, before thankfully letting it slide and said. "Make sure, the CG team do a good job. I've seen the CG on Japanese movies and show's. It's god awful"

Even till this day, he remembered the beautiful looking CG that Hollywood provided for him in his past life stuck with him, then he remembered Japanese CG wasn't really that bad.

For some reason, in this world, it was much below that.

Meanwhile everybody blinked.

Did he just insult the CG department?

But instead of the director getting mad, the man wore a forced smile and said. "I don't think that would happen. I made it very clear to the team, that they were to try their very best, since we now have a much bigger budget"

Wait, they have a bigger budget?

Since when!?

"I'll be the judge of that" Kade said, "Now, where are my lines and which way is the dubbing booth?"

"Eh..." The man said, he had complete forgot to tell the writer to make some lines up and prepare a dubbing studio.

"So you don't have it prepared" Kade said, before turning around and saying. "Well, I'll be going then. Call me, when I can finally come here and you won't waste my time"

And before anybody could open their mouth, he had already left.

"DIRECTOR!" His co-director said.

"What?" The man said.

Everybody stared, was this really the man who was renowned for quitting, for even the tiniest thing that offended him.

"Director, who was that man?" The Co-Director said, and more importantly why where you kissing his ass? They all wanted to know.

"Somebody, you have to pray, you never offend" The man said, surprising all of them, but what he said next shocked them.

"It doesn't matter how many connections you have or how popular you are in Japan. If you offend that man. You are finished" The man said.

"Not a single person will hire you in all of Japan or the entire world."

And they couldn't help but say.

"WHAT!?"

And scene!

I've been thinking of continuing 'Shaking The Devil's Hand' for a while now, because I really like the idea and I cant stop imagining the shock from both Vampire and the Human's sides along with Shiho Kimizuki reaction to a world much more calm then the one he came from. Please tell me, if you would like to see that continued. Please Review/Fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: This went through several rewrites.

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

"And that's a cut!" Said, a director and both Kuu and Julie got out of the blazing light's that were trying to fry them alive.

Their managers handed them a towel as they sat down.

"Kuu-san. Your next job is in 20 minutes" Said, his manager.

And then they saw something that had them both their eyes widening in shock.

A blond-haired man, with what looked like horns on top of his head graced their eyesight.

"Keep it coming" Said, the man who looked uncomfortable like their son.

They turned to see a white Truck coming onto the photoshoot.

It was understandable that nobody could believe their eyes.

The Trunk ran over the expensive equipment as it continued on its path of destruction.

The man kept bringing the Van back, before saying. "Perfect"

The Trunk finally stopped.

But before anybody could ask, what on earth was going on the man walked to the driver's door and got in.

The Truck backed right out of the set and joined the rest of society on the road.

It drove away, like nothing happened.

"..." Was everybody response.

At the same time, new equipment was dispatched to the same location.

Ch 5: Kade, the Trolling King

Lory Takarada could not believe what he had just heard, apparently, Koun had just drove a Trunk through his own parent's photoshoot and then drove away like nothing happened.

He asked Sebastian for cake at his office bar, because he could.

Sebastian put the strawberry cake in front of him, and Lory was ready to dig in when he suddenly felt a presence behind him.

Both men turned and their eyes widen when they saw a blond-haired man with devil horns in a blue uniform enter the office from the window, in his hands was a sack.

Then the man walked to them and proceeded to clean out everything that was currently in stock at the bar.

Including Lory strawberry cake and put it into the bag.

Then the man got out a thick envelope from his pocket and placed it on the counter before heading to the window and jumping out of it, but not before performing a bow.

"..."

Was both Sebastian and Lory reaction.

They would later find out the envelope was filled with large wads of cash, more than enough to cover everything he just stole.

# Sometime later#

"It's not fair that I still have to go around in LOVE ME pink after you graduated" Said, Kanae to Kyoko who was now dressed normal.

Kyoko graduated in style and her face still went crazy red when she thought about it.

Suddenly they both bumped into somebody.

"Sorry" Kyoko said, only for when both of them looked up, they become shocked.

It was a blond-haired man with horns on his head in street clothes.

"K-Koun?" Kanae said.

The man smiled and then proceeded to lift up two wallets.

Wait.

This Wallets looked familiar!

It was their wallets!

The man smiled as both of their eyes widened in shock and then he proceeded to empty out both wallet from cash the contained and put it into his pocket, then he got out two envelops and placed it ontop of both of their heads along with their now almost empty wallets.

He skipped right passed them.

"..." was both Kanae, Kyoko and those who watched reaction.

They would soon find the money in the envelope so no harm done.

#Scene break#

Yashiro made his way to the Elevator and pressed a button, however just when the door was about to close, it was stopped by a giant hand.

The giant hand let a large blond-haired man slipped through dressed in an expensive suit.

Yashiro eyes want wide when he saw the man's face, then the man smiled at him and proceeded to press every button on the elevator knowing full well, it was about to make Yashiro experience hell and add unnecessary time to him.

Then the man in a suit began to beat box and break dance in the elevator.

Yashiro mind had stopped working.

When the door opened the next time, the man got out and tipped his hat off to him with a bow before walking off and shocking those on that floor.

"..." Was Yashiro response.

Had he been hallucinating?

#Scene Break#

"I'm serious" Koun heard on the phone from Kyoko.

"There is a guy going around that looks like you but with horns," Kyoko said.

"Kyoko, I think you need to calm down," Koun said, a guy who looks like him going around?

And then Koun and everybody on the set saw the most unbelievable sight of their lives.

It was him but dressed in a black t-shirt, leggings and high heels.

The man walked until he was in front of Kuon letting Kuon take his appearance in.

Then the music started playing in the background, and the person who looked like him began to twerk in front of him, the guy started to roll his hips and shaking it.

Kuon mind just stopped and so did everybody else as the music played and the man did a dip before performing a split.

Then the man walked away as if he was the sexiest human being alive and they all watched him get into a car that put all of them to shame and drove off as if nothing happened.

"..."

Was everybody response including Kuon's.

Suddenly the Phone call he had with Kyoko could no longer be dismissed.

#Scene Break#

Sho Fuwa was preparing to go onto his stage to sing live.

He got on, and the band began to play in the background.

He started singing the first note until the crowd suddenly went wild.

Sho Fuwa thought it was him that was doing it, but then he noticed they were looking at something behind him.

When he saw what it was, he almost bent over from shock.

It was a horned Kuon in nothing but his underwear on stage!

The band stopped playing and looked at this man in shock.

In that moment, Kade took off his underwear on live television and showed off his impressive package.

The people watching at home almost fainted from shock.

"SHO FUWA! MY NAME IS KADE, AND YOU CAN GO KISS MY ASS!" Shouted the man and then he proceeded to give the star the middle finger.

Sho brain stopped working.

Then Kade began to roll his hips on live television; the crowd was going wide, there was girls who were blushing like crazy.

It just so happened that this also reached LME as well, so the talents of the company saw quiet the shocking sight.

Finally, security came.

Kade seeing the security, grabbed his briefs and then jumped into the crowd as if he was a Rockstar but landed safely on the ground before his naked behind proceeded to climbed over the fence that made sure the fans don't get closer to their idol, the camera's followed him.

Then he ran through the crowd of people as security followed him.

"KADE FOR LIFE BITCH'S" Kade shouted as both middle fingers were up in the air and security followed after him.

As if to mock them, he had time to put on his briefs and do several backflips as he ran.

The crowd went wild.

The director who was in charge of the cameras did not cut the camera's off for some reason despite his superior shouting in his ears to do it.

Kade made his way to the streets where a really nice car pulled up.

He stopped in front of it and gave Sho Fuwa a final middle finger before sliding into the car, and the driver drove away.

He was gone.

Heavy silence came instantly afterwards.

Sho snapped out of shock and like a good musician, he tried to play through the silence.

It didn't work.

Naked Kade had stolen the show, and people were no longer interested in hearing Sho Fuwa sing.

They began to leave.

The director who didn't cut off the cameras was fired on the spot. However, he received a call immediately about a job that offered twice the pay.

The man had the last laugh in the end.

#Scene Break#

"Now, I have successfully trolled everybody," Said, Kade.

He would not make news, tomorrow morning.

And the driver could not say a word, because he didn't want to be blacklisted.

They drove back to his house, and Kade went about his business as if nothing happened.

#Police Station#

"Are you done filling out 'Kade' arrest warrant?" Said, one police officer to another.

Sho Fuwa himself had come in, wanting the man arrested after having to play at that embarrassing concert, the concert finished with a measly 200 people left because nobody was interested.

"What did he call himself? Kade?" Said, the man. "He looks just like Koun Hizuri, but his voice is clearly different."

Just then the chief came in, sweating heavily.

"Are you filling out an arrest warrant for the man named Kade?" Said, the Chef.

"Yes?" The man said.

"BURN IT!" Said, the Chef.

Both men blinked.

"What?" Said, the man filling it out.

"Burn it," Said, the chief. "If we submit it, we're out of a job! Not only that but we'll be blacklisted from the whole Japanese workforce!"

"WHAT!?" Both men said.

Was that even possible?

"I was just on the phone with my superiors and even they sounded nervous" Said, the chief. "For the sake of all of us, don't submit it. It will never make it onto the T.V. anyway. If you want to survive, act like Sho Fuwa never came in here at all."

The two men were stunned.

Just who were they up against that they couldn't arrest a guy who clearly needed to be arrested?

The document was put in the paper shredder.

Morning came, and Sho Fuwa thought he would see Kade on the news.

Half of Japan thought they would see censored Kade on the news.

But they got a shocking surprise.

There was not a peep from the news's people about what happened last night.

Not even a mention of an arrest warrant being issued.

Sho Fuwa felt like he had just been slapped because everybody in Japan know what meant when a man who clearly needs to make the news, never made the news.

He had some serious connections which allowed him to get away with it.

And just like that, Kade had become an internet celebrity overnight thanks to people recording Kade streaking at the concert.

The buzz exploded when they realised the man had gotten away with it and there were even video's surfacing online about what, Kade was doing right now.

He was at a stripper club being attended to by Women in bikinis.

He did even bother to hide.

The comments read.

'Lmao. Who is this amazing person?'-

'Did he really go streaking at a concert, the night before? Where is the clip?'-

'There are rumours that Sho Fuwa himself want to the police but they're keeping their mouth shut'-

'I wish I had the power to ruin a guy's concert the way he did. I was there. Sho Fuwa tried to play like nothing happened and people kept leaving. It was hilarious'-

'Lol. The police may be looking for him, and the dude doesn't give a shit'-

'Those girls have big boobs'-

'I think I like this dude'-

'Kade-sempai, notice me. Let's go streaking together'-

'Streaking together? Lmao'-

'Eh, doesn't this guy look like Kuon Hizuri?'-

'I see it too. But there is no way Kuon would do such things. I heard that the guy actually showed up at Kuon workplace and danced in high hell-

'Really? Link, please!'-

The person gave a link that was footage taken from a camera that was usually used for behind the scene work and the internet burst out into laughter seeing Koun stunned face as his double twerked in front of him.

'Kade, I give my hat off to you. You truly are the King of trolling-

'+1 upvote'-

'+1 upvote'-

'+1 upvote'-

'LET'S PUSH THIS COMMENT TO THE TOP, GUYS!'-

Kade who watched the internet go crazy over him, couldn't help but smile and it was not just from the ass shaking in his face.

Suddenly he got a text from the producer.

"The Cat has finished rendering. How is it?'

And attached to it, was a CG cat that was Hollywood level good because there was a budget for it.

He texted back.

'Much better'.

When he felt like moving, he would head back to the Studio and voice it.

And scene!

I had lots of fun writing this chapter. Next chapter, Kade decides to inconvenience everyone on a TV set featuring Koun and his family by having a hot tub party on it. Security can't do a thing, and people try to get him to leave. Review/fav and follow!


End file.
